Miscellaneous unorganized material/KOLO-TV
KOLO-TV Channel 8 is the ABC digital-only affiliate for Reno, Nevada. It is owned by Gray Television. KOLO-DT currently operates on digital channel 8. Syndicated programings on KOLO-TV include The Oprah Winfrey Show, Rachel Ray, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, and The View. The chief evening anchors for KOLO-TV are Pat Hambright and Sarah Johns. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History KOLO was the first station in Reno, having been founded (as KZTV) on September 23, 1953; and the second station in Nevada, following KLAS-TV in Las Vegas. It carried programming from all four networks, but was a primary CBS affiliate. The station also carried programs from the short-lived Paramount Television Network; KZTV was one of that network's strongest affiliates, airing Paramount programs such as Time For Beany,[2] Bandstand Revue,[3] and Hollywood Wrestling.[4] DuMont folded in 1955, NBC moved to KCRL-TV (now KRNV-TV) in 1962, and ABC moved to KTVN in 1967. KOLO and KTVN swapped affiliations in 1972. The station covers one of the largest coverage areas in the country, including portions of northern Nevada and northern California. It serves this vast area with a series of translators. Recently KOLO has received a new news set and format. KOLO was the only analog station in the market that served Carson City without the need for a translator. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed. The analog signal of KOLO-TV went off the air at 12:30 PM on January 12, 2009 so that the station could complete work on the transmitter on Slide Mountain in order to move the digital signal back to Channel 8. After the analog television shutdown and digital conversion on June 12, 2009, KOLO-TV moved its digital broadcasts back to its present analog channel number, 8. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit News Team http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Current *'Pat Hambright' (evening anchor); formerly weather anchor at KTXL (FOX/Sacramento) *'Sarah Johns' (evening co-anchor) *'Kendra Kostelecky' (weekend anchor); formerly anchor at KTVL (CBS/Medford, OR) *'Amanda Sanchez' (Daybreak/Midday anchor); formerly weather anchor at KTNV (ABC/Las Vegas) *'Dennis Flack' (meteorologoist) *'Chris Larson' (chief meteorologist) *'Dick Stoddard' (weekend weather) *'Daniel Chanin' (sports anchor) *'Josh Little' (sports director) *'Joe Harrington' (reporter) *'Marianna Hicks' (reporter) *'Ed Pearce' (reporter) *'Terri Russell' (reporter) *'John Tyson' (reporter) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Past *'Erin Breen' (anchor); now at KTVN (CBS/Reno) as morning news anchor *'Marc Brown' (anchor); now at KABC {ABC/LOS ANGELES} as co-anchor of weeknight news Brent Boynton(Anchor) *'Jean Casarez'(weekend anchor); now correspondent at Tru TV (formerly Court TV/New York) *'Jenee Conway Youngblood' (reporter); now producer/reporter at FOX 59 (Indianapolis) *'Anne Cutler' (Daybreak anchor) *'Rich Dahlquist'(meteorologist): now at KNXV (ABC/Phoenix) *'Mai Do' (anchor); formerly anchor at KGET (NBC/Bakersfield) *'Karoline Weightman' now at Little Rock, AR *'Tad Dunbar' (anchor); now at KRNV (NBC/Reno) *'Carolyn Evert' (reporter) *'Carlos Faura' (weather); started at KYMA (NBC/Yuma) now at "KATU" (ABC/Portland, OR) *'Donna Fendrick' (sports anchor) *'Beth Ford' (reporter); now at KPBS radio (San Diego) *'Koula Gianulias' (reporter); now at KOVR (CBS/Sacramento) as reporter *'Pete Giddings' (Chief Meteorologist); later moved to KION/KCBA (CBS/FOX Salinas/Monterey, CA) now working at (KGO Radio in San Francisco) *'Jeff Hardin' (former meteorologist); currently Director of Communications for the NC Credit Union League in Greensboro *'Terri Hendry' (anchor); now working for City of Reno *'Sean Horejs' (weekend sports anchor); now Sports Director at KRIS TV (Corpus Christi, TX/NBC) *'Auburn Hutton' (reporter) *'JoDee Kenney' (weekend anchor); now anchor at News 10 Now (Central New York) *'Dennis Myers' (reporter); Reno News and Review *'Vicky Nguyen' (investigative reporter); now at KNTV (NBC/San Jose) as a reporter *'Christina Pascucci' (reporter); now morning news anchor at NBC's KMIR 6 in Palm Springs *'Kevin Peters' (weekend anchor); now at KHOU-TV (CBS/Houston) *'Jennifer Rogers' (Executive Producer/Anchor/Reporter); now at GemsTV USA Ltd. as a Senior Executive Producer/Presenter *'Bryan Samudio' (anchor); now at KRNV (NBC/Reno) as sports anchor *'Sam Shad' (meteorologist); Host of Nevada NewsMakers on KRNV *'Dennis Shanahan' (reporter); now reports at KTXL Fox 40 in Sacramento *'Tony Shelton' (weather anchor, later moved to KRNV); died in June 2007 *'James Steiner' (reporter); now a writer for KABC in Los Angeles *'Kara Tsuboi' (reporter/weekend anchor); now a reporter for News.com *'Dana Wagner' (sports director); Meteorologist at KVBC (NBC/Las Vegas), also co-hosts "Waking up with the Wagners." *'Henry Wofford' (weekend sports anchor); former Sports Director at WZZM (ABC/Grand Rapids, MI) now weekend sports anchor at WTHR(NBC/Indianapolis) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit News/Station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit Newscast titles *''Eyewitness News'' (1980s) *''NewsChannel 8'' (1995-2007) *''KOLO 8 News Now'' (2007-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Station slogans *''Dynamic 8'' (1980s) *''The Team You Know and Trust'' (2004-2007) *''On air, On line, On the go'' (2010-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Translators KOLO is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. City Grade Translators: *'K49CK' Channel 49 Reno / Stead (City Grade Signal) Repeater Stations: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says September 27, while the Television and Cable Factbook says September 26. #'^' "KZTV Programs". Reno Evening Gazette (Reno, NV): pp. 10. 1953-10-10. #'^' "KZTV Channel 8". Nevada State Journal (Reno, NV): pp. 17. 1954-03-24. #'^' "KZTV Log". Reno Evening Gazette (Reno, NV): pp. 11. 1955-03-26. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOLO-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit External links *Station website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KOLO *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KOLO-TV